This proposal for the establishment of a mutli-disciplinary center for the study of the neurological basis of disorders of language, behavior and learning during infancy and early childhood represents a multi-disciplinary team of faculty members from a number of departments at the University of California, San Diego and collaorating institutions including the Salk Institute, Children's Hospital and Health Center in San Diego, the University of California, Irvine and Los Angeles. The purpose of our proposed Research Center is to forge a synthesis of the behavioral and neurosciences, with a special emphasis on new techniques in neuroimaging, to study populations of patients assembled by biomedical investigators with a broad range of clinical subspecialties and research interests. Populations will include patients with inborn errors of metabolism, with specific dysmorphic syndromes, or with specific lesions in the central nervous system. In addition, we will bring to bear our strengths in neurological/biomedical assessment to examine developmental problems of language and learning of unknown origin, in a large population of children presently under longitudinal study in San Diego. New research will include: 1) Metabolic, neuroradiologic (MRI & PET) and electrophysiologic studies of children and their parents with developmental language disorders of unknown origin; 2) a multifaceted study evaluating the effects of specific vs. generalized structural brain damage on cognitive development using electrophysiological, neuroradiologic and behavioral methodologies; 3) metabolic, neuroradiologic and behavioral studies of children with specific inborn errors of metabolism before and after innovative therapeutic interventions; and 4) studies evaluating the effects of fetal alcohol exposure on subsequent cognitive development. Subjects will be followed by the Neurological, Behavioral, and Metabolic Core, providing essential longitudinal data on clinical course and cognitive change as well as eventual neurological-neuroradiological-electrophysiological-metabolic-behavioral correlations. Our information transfer component will provide physicians and behavioral scientists direct opportunities to share and interpret multidisciplinary research data.